Will & Archie One-shots!
by AtomicNoble
Summary: A series of one-shots, about Will and Archie's friendship. Feel free to send me ideas! This chapter: Archie is chosen to help Will on the pediatric ward. What could possibly go wrong?
1. #1

**A series of one-shots, about Will and Archie's friendship! Feel free to send me ideas.** **Please RR!**

* * *

Will and Archie had now been roommates for five months. They agreed to move in together, primarily for the financial aspect. Though, Archie secretly liked having Will around but wouldn't admit it.

By now, all their little quirks we're known to one another. Some were better received than others. For instance, Will hated it when Archie opened his blinds in the morning and Archie hated it when Will smoked in the house.

They teased each other like brother and sister. Hiding the other person's things or silly pranks and petty arguments about who used the last of the milk or shampoo.

* * *

It was 3:50 am, Archie had just awoken. Hearing the front door slam shut and crashing downstairs. She threw on Will's dressing gown, that she'd stolen from his room and unhurriedly made her way downstairs.

She pursued the noise and peeked into the kitchen. Archie saw a figure in the dark and instantly switched on the light. There stood Will, drunk and looking for a lighter. A cigarette hung from his mouth as he clumsily rummaged through the drawers.

"Will what are you doing?" Archie said loudly. Making the doctor jump.

"Heyyyyyy" Will snickered, like a schoolchild up to no good.

Archie sighed. She was on early shifts and didn't need this in the slightest. The mess in her kitchen made her touchy. Numerous bottles and cans were scattered all over the place and cigarette butts we're just sitting on the table without an ashtray.

'Bed now!" Archie shouted at Will. Unimpressed.

Will started to laugh, stumbling across the room to sit down at the kitchen table. "What's so funny?" Archie sighed. giving in to her roommate's childish behaviour.

"The lighter was in my hand!" Will slurred. Going to light his cigarette not realising it was upside down. Archie snatched the cigarette from him and lit it before putting it back in his mouth. "You're an idiot" she muttered.

"I love youuuu!" Will slurred once more. Trying to get up and hug her but instead, falling off the chair. Archie tried so hard not to laugh, this proved impossible and she chuckled with her hand over her mouth.

She then decided to leave him and go back to bed. This was way too much excitement for one night.

* * *

**8:00 am**

Archie awoke once more. She got out of bed and headed to Will's room, mainly to take the mick out of his hangover. She opened the door and found the room was deserted. A wave of nervousness took over her. She checked the bathroom, nothing.

She fled downstairs and into the living room. There lay Will, fully clothed from the previous night, fast asleep on the sofa. He was snoring. He'd obviously passed out after his heavy drinking session.

Archie shook her head. This was becoming a regular occurrence. She then grabbed a blanket and draped it over the sleeping man. She also put a bucket next to him, trying to protect her carpet from what would come later on.

Archie made her way into the kitchen. Mainly to inspect the mess that was left. She found the kitchen spotless, with a note sitting on the table.

It simply read: _"Sorry" _ in Will's drunken handwriting.


	2. 2

A Helping Hand

* * *

It was that time of the week again. The time where a registrar was chosen to shadow a consultant for the next week, as they went on with their jobs. It was meant to be a training exercise but most of the staff found it to be a tedious experience.

Everyone's names had been put in a paper sick bowl and it was up to Dylan to choose the next two "Victims" as he called them. There was one bowl with Consultants names in and another with registrar names in.

Dylan rummaged around in the consultant's bowl and picked out a folded piece of paper, before doing the same thing with the other bowl. All the doctors stood around, banged on the desk as a drumroll. This irritated Dylan but let's face it. What doesn't irritate him?

"Will, it's you!" He said reading the tiny bit of paper before picking another one.

"And to accompany him... It's Archie!"

Both Will and Archie looked at each other. mostly in frustration and disgust. This meant archie would be working on paeds for the week... She hated children and she especially hated working with Will!

The pair sighed. This was going to be a long week!

* * *

**The next day,**

Archie reluctantly made her way up to the pediatric department. Making sure she took her time because once she was on the ward, there was bound to be no escape.

Once on the ward, she glanced around. It was peaceful. Much more so than the ED. The beds had pink covers on them and the curtains around the cubicles were covered in cartoon characters, ducks and dinosaurs. Giving the ward a more childish feel to it.

The walls were a similar style, painted images of popular kids show characters were dotted around. She smiled thinking how innocent the whole place was. It appeared to be completely different from the death and disaster of the rest of the hospital.

Archie wandered over to the main staff desk. Looking around for Will, so they could start work and get the whole ordeal over with. "Late again" she sighed to herself.

At that moment, Will popped from behind the desk. Archie jumped, nearly out of her skin. "Why the fuck would you to that?" she shouted. One hand on her chest. He had shocked her.

"Watch your mouth, there are kiddies in here!" Will quipped. Smirking like a child himself.

Archie crossed her arms.

"Ok, on that note. We have our first patient" Will said, changing the subject hastily.

Will virtually had to drag Archie over to the cubicle. His attitude changed as soon as he was in the presence of a child.

He bent down in front of the little girl, getting to her eye level. Being over 6ft 2 and working with small children was a challenge within itself.

"What's your name darlin?" Said Will, softly. The little girl remained silent. Despite her mother's encouragement

Will dug in his pocket and found a small packet of Haribo's. He always kept them in his scrub pockets for this type of circumstance. He displayed them to the little girl, hoping it would work.

"If you tell me your name, you can have this!" He smiled, warmly.

Archie watched on. Bored at this stage.

The little girl thought for a few seconds before smiling. "Helena" she whispered. In a sweet little voice.

"See that wasn't so hard was it!" Will smiled. Giving her the sweets in his hand.

* * *

The next patient wasn't so friendly. He was about 11 and the pubescent hormones just radiated off him like a bad smell. He looked Will up and down before grimacing.

Archie sneered, before earning a death stare from her colleague.

Will proceeded to check over his patient. which involved looking in his eyes with the pen torch. The boy didn't like this. Instead, he decided to be a pain in the arse.

"You smell like cigarettes and disappointment!" He smirked.

"Thanks!" Will smiled. Trying to stay professional. "Archie, it's your turn!" he grinned.

Archie took over the reins. Evaluating the boy's injuries. He had a cut lip that needed stitches. She prepped herself mentally to perform the procedure, she was anxious despite having done this hundreds of times.

She went to inject some local anaesthetic into the boy's lip. When he unexpectedly dived forward and bit her hand. He was frightened of the needle and wanted it to go away. She yelped in pain and frustration before departing the cubicle. Leaving the boy with a nurse.

Archie was angry, the boy had bitten her hand! If it was anyone else but a child she would have gone mad. She was now storming out of the ward, heading for outside.

"You need to calm down!" Will said, whilst hurrying after her.

"Leave me alone Will!" Archie shrieked. Clearly not in the mood.

Will dismissed her demand and proceeded to follow her outside. He put a cigarette in his mouth and offered one to her. Usually, she'd say no, but this time she took it.

"Archie?..." he said, softly. Trying not to infuriate her further. She stood with her head against the wall. Not wanting to show her emotion to anyone, especially Will.

He didn't say anything, instead, he pulled her into a hug. Archie objected at first, but then got used to it. She buried her head into his chest and screamed with frustration.

"You weren't kidding when you said you hated kids..." Will chuckled.


End file.
